Nexus and Nova (EHC 04/05)
NOTE: The following is of fan made content and is not true to the original Lilo & Stitch storyline Background Nexus and Nova are a pair of twins from the Nectri Race who have accompanied Zero, Scythe, Scarlet, Sapphire, and Draco on their latest quest. The twins had no regrets when leaving their race since they were jailed for life after rejecting to attack some trespassers who stumbled upon the Nectri home world in search of refuge. After that unfortunate day they have been forever hated by every member of their kind for going against the code in which they devote their entire lives toward. Luckily, during an infiltration mission of a crystal fortress, the E.H.C.’s found and released the twins from their prison, seeing their innocence that the other Nectri lacked. Mission Why the E.H.C.’s came to this forbidden quadrant in the first place, is due to Draco’s discovery of a fair amount of Nectri DNA used within the inner genes off all Jumba’s experiments. He discovered this when he was rummaging through some old parts of the original lab for his buggy. After being confronted by the Nectri, the team not only discovered that this was true due to some obvious similarities between the two races, but that the Nectri had also discovered an ancient power that only they could posses (or someone who may have a little of their DNA within them). It turns out that there is a way to trigger a connection between the symbols/markings of all nearby Nectri/Experiments so that all their abilities are temporarily copied and transferred to each individual. This causes a eerie illuminating effect that emits from the symbols. Basic Info (Nexus) Name: Nexus Voiced By: Lene Nystrom Age (for both): 1037 years old and still young since the first member of their race just reached it’s 4.5 billionth birthday and is still going strong. Appearance (same for all female Nectri): A semi-translucent blue, white, and violet being who possesses a pair of violet wings that look as if they belong to a mechanical angel. She also possesses two tentacles hanging from her head, a pair of clawed hands and feet, a bright blue/violet eye and a lizard-like tail. Finally all female Nectri have a symbol on their left arm (Nexus’ is the shape of a heart). Prefered Instrument: Harp/Chimes Abilities Physical abilities (applies for all males/females): *-Strong legs that can reach speeds up to 30km per hour and can jump to distances of 10 meters high/far. *-Talons for gripping onto surfaces *-wings that can carry them at speeds of 30km/h *-Tentacles for hearing/communicating through a series of vocal chords contained within each one. this allows them to speak with two sets of the same voice allowing for an animated echo effect. Abilities: each female Nectri is not only able to manipulate water, but also has five random abilities, which they develop over the first 100 years of their life. 1. Can heal even the most severe wounds by wrapping her wings around the individual. 2. Can change her form between the 3 states of matter. 3. X-ray vision 4. Can repel all traces of disease or bacteria from a subject or from the surface of her own body. 5. Instantly learns the inner workings as well as any problems with any machine/organism she is presented with. Placement: for her abilities, Nexus was proclaimed as E.H.C. 04 (medic) Personality Nexus is a very calm, yet solemn soul who depends on her brother but can display great acts of bravery when needed. Though she has her brother, Nexus tends to be quite lonely and longs for at least one other friend. In terms of her situation, she disagrees with her people’s ways and longs to see the planet Earth for herself. Basic Info (Nova) Name: '''Nova '''Voiced By: Matthew Tuck Appearance (applies for all males): same as the females except that their colour scheme is red, yellow, and black; and their wings look as if they would belong to a demonic butterfly. They also possess: five toes rather than the four that the females have, inverted thumbs, and their symbol is on their right arm (Nova’s is a broken heart shape). Prefered Instrument: '''Bass Guitar Abilities all male Nectri can not only manipulate fire, but also have five random abilities that develop over a period of time. 1. Can induce fear into even the bravest of souls 2. Can hack into any system 3. Can rob multiple foes of all their senses 4. Can read minds 5. Can distort his eyes/hands to bypass any security system and form the end of his tail into the shape of any key/key card. '''Placement: for his abilities, Nova was proclaimed as E.H.C. 05 (infiltrator/hacker) Personality Nova is extremely protective of his sister and will take on anyone who threatens her. Other than that he is quite outgoing and prefers to dive headfirst into situations, taking any risk to get the job done (which is why he gets an emotional connection with Scarlet later on). In terms of his situation, he wants nothing to do with his kind and would rather spend an eternity exploring the stars. Trivia *Nexus and Nova are the only EHCs who aren't actually experimentations. Back to Phen's Page Category:EHC Content